Cargo Plane
Overview The Cargo Plane is the newest heist location added to Jailbreak. It was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. The Cargo Plane can be found occasionally landing at the Airport, either after the police have called one in, or being spawned naturally. When the plane lands on the big runaway at the Airport, it will open its rear door for about twenty seconds, and load crates inside its cargo bay. After all cargo crates are loaded, it will close the rear door and prepare for takeoff. The Cargo Plane will then fly around the map for about half a minute, eventually flying out of bounds near the Town. While the plane is in the air, criminals are able to inspect the cargo crates. There are a total of seven cargo crates, with some giving standard cargo boxes, some giving keycards, and one giving a special cargo box that rewards extra cash upon delivery. Players can only collect one cargo box per Cargo Plane robbery. Once their box is obtained, players can leave the plane by opening the rear door with a keycard. They will then jump out and skydive/parachute to the ground, making their way to the City Criminal Base to collect their cash reward. Cargo Plane Soundtrack "Armed Robbery" by ROBLOX Gallery Police Call Cargo Plane.png|The area at the Airport where police call in cargo pickups. Cargo plane about to land.png|The Cargo Plane landing at the Airport. Plane opened.png|The plane back door opened at the airport. planeee.PNG|The plane lifting from the Airport Interior of Cargo.png|The interior of the Cargo Plane, filled with cargo crates. The Door gate opener.png|The exit door lever (requires keycard to use). City Criminal Base Cargo Plane collector.png|The area at the City Criminal Base where players deliver the cargo box. Robbing the Cargo Plane Items These are items that may be useful or necessary for the Cargo Plane heist. * Keycard: Required to exit the plane. They can be obtained in random cargo crates while robbing, but it is recommended to have one beforehand. * Weapons: Police may be waiting at the Airport or on the plane, so it is recommended to bring weapons in order to fight them off. * Glider: Not completely necessary, but still quite helpful. The glider can be used when exiting the Cargo Plane, as to more quickly arrive at the City Criminal Base. * Jetpack: Very useful to have before, during, and after the robbery. For example, if players are boarding the plane late, and plan to land on the top, a Jetpack can help them fly onto the plane quite easily. Also, it can be used to glitch out of the exit door, which is beneficial to players that don't have a keycard. After exiting the plane, the Jetpack still proves helpful, as it is a faster mode of travel than parachutes. Entering There are two ways to enter the Cargo Plane: through the rear door or through the top hatch. The rear door is the most common and easy entry method, opening shortly after the plane lands at the Airport. Players will be able to walk into the plane from here, and await takeoff. The other method of entering, using the top hatch, is usually only used in desperate situations. For example, if players arrive at the Airport just as the plane is taking off, and need to board late, they will need to use this entry, as the rear door will be closed. To open the hatch, players will need to have a keycard, and finish an "E" prompt. Upon completing the prompt, the hatch will swing open, and they will be able to drop into the plane. Inspecting Cargo Crates Shortly after the Cargo Plane takes off and leaves the Airport, the cargo crates will be available to inspect. Simply hold "E" and complete the prompt circle in order to finish inspecting them. Once completed, players will either receive a keycard or a cargo box. The cargo box is a smaller, handheld version of the cargo crates, and is the primary object for the heist (Note that one of the seven crates contains a boosted cash reward). Once obtained, players should begin making moves to exit the plane. Escaping In order to escape the Cargo Plane, players must have a keycard so they can open the rear door. If they do not have a keycard, they can inspect cargo crates for the chance of finding one. Once the door is opened, players will be able to jump out of the plane, and make their escape (Note that the rear door will begin sucking players out of the plane, making it quite inconvenient for those that had not yet collected their cargo box). Delivery After exiting the Cargo Plane through the rear door, players must deliver their cargo box to the cargo collection zone in the City Criminal Base. They may choose to skydive to the ground and spawn a vehicle with the Mobile Garage Gamepass, or parachute all the way to the base. It does not matter how they get there, as long as they make it without getting arrested or killed. The collection zone is located towards the back of the base, near the metal cargo containers. Once walked into, the cash will be collected. Tips and Tricks * Make sure to get to the Airport early, as not to miss the plane. * If possible, try to bribe or convince police officers into calling in a cargo pickup. * Be wary of police when arriving at the Airport, as it is possible that they are nearby after calling in the cargo pickup. * If forced to board late, remember to get on the top of the plane as soon as possible (The Cargo Plane eventually flies above the vehicle height limit) and have a keycard in order to open the hatch. * Try to grab the crate nearest to the exit, to save time. * If seemingly nothing happens after inspecting a cargo crate, that means that the crate gave a keycard. If this occurs, inspect other crates until a cargo box is received. * If another player pulls the lever to open the door, sprint in the opposite direction to escape being sucked out. * If players do not have the Mobile Garage Gamepass, it is a good strategy to open the parachute early after jumping out of the plane. This will allow them to float to the City Criminal Base, or a vehicle spawn, instead of landing wherever they are and potentially being forced to walk long distances. * Make sure to exit the plane before it leaves the map, as failure to do so will most likely result in death. Cash Amounts Upon successful robbery, the Cargo Plane will award the following cash amounts: * $4,000 for Standard Cargo and $6,000 for Special Cargo (Default) * $4,800 for Standard Cargo and $7,200 for Special Cargo (VIP Gamepass) * $5,000 for Standard Cargo and $7,500 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $6,000 for Standard Cargo and $9,000 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass + VIP Gamepass) Criticism The Cargo Plane is the newest robbery added to the game and while it's praised, it's also criticized. Exiting the Cargo Plane Exiting the Cargo Plane has been met with a lot of criticisms as it requires a keycard to open up the rear doors of the Cargo Plane to leave it and if one does not exit the Cargo Plane in time, one will leave the map and be out-of-bounds. This will make it unable for the player to enter the map again and will be impossible to recieve your reward. Long Wait Between Spawn Points Many Jailbreak players criticize the long wait for the Cargo Plane to spawn. As an aerial robbery, once it does arrive, it won't stay for too long until it'll lift off the Airport. This will cause players to sometimes wait for an eternity for a Cargo Plane to arrive, when they could've robbed a lot of other places. Camping Cops The Airport is currently the #1 most camped location in all of Jailbreak. In order for a Cargo Plane to be generated faster, Police are required to call them and due to many criminals waiting at the Airport for the plane, many Police are bound to be waiting there to arrest criminals. Teaser Image Gallery EK l5jHUYAEcacb.jpg|A teaser image of the plane flying in the sky. EK_l5jIU0AA9WmU.jpg|A teaser image of the landed plane. EK_l5jLU0AAAxDs.jpg|A teaser image of the interior of the plane. Crates are visible inside. EK_l5jKUYAEytzA.jpg|Another teaser image of the flying plane. Players are visible on the top. Trivia * The Cargo Plane appears to be partly based on the Airbus A400M Atlas. * This is the highest paying heist in the game, offering up to $7,500 cash with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass ($9,000 with the addition of the VIP Gamepass) if players grab the special crate. *This is is the only robbery to take place (partially) in the air. *The Cargo Plane is the third moving, vehicle-based heist to be added to ''Jailbreak. ''The other two are the Cargo Train and Passenger Train. *There is currently a bug in which players can exit the Cargo Plane without a keycard. If they walk as far as possible into the exit door, it is possible to clip out and escape. *The Cargo Plane is taller than the Bank when placed vertically, according to a tweet by asimo3089. *The cash reward for the special cargo box was originally going to be $8,000, as stated in a tweet by asimo3089. Due to unspecified reasons, this amount was changed to $7,500 in the update's release. Category:Heists Category:Keycard Required Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Undriveable